


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-08-08 - Feeding by the bedside

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney feeds John by his bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-08-08 - Feeding by the bedside




End file.
